


Sing Me to Sleep

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It must be so loud,” Jessika murmurs, kissing the nape of Rey’s neck. “Being Force-sensitive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Jessika/Rey - Force-sensitive](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5879116#t5879116).

Jessika’s bunk on base is small, but since Rey is still living out of the Millennium Falcon with Luke, they try to make it work.

Pilots and soldiers sleep like the dead around them, exhausted after another long day. Jessika, back against the wall, curls her body around Rey’s, their limbs intertwined, one arm slung low around Rey’s waist. Her fingers curl against Rey’s temple, gently brushing back her hair. She likes the time with Rey—the seconds before they fall asleep, when the galaxy is calm and quiet.

“I wish I could hear what you hear,” she whispers. There’s a trio of tiny moles on Rey’s back—a perfect constellation that Jessika traces with her pinkie.

Rey stirs, nearly asleep, and lets out a low, contented sigh. “You do, hm?”

“It must be so loud,” Jessika murmurs, kissing the nape of Rey’s neck. “Being Force-sensitive.”

“Not really,” Rey says. She settles deeper into Jessika’s warm embrace. “If you could hear my mind, right now, do you know what you’d hear?”

“Tell me,” Jessika says, closing her eyes.

“You’d hear the thoughts,” Rey says, slow and careful, “of someone who loves you.”

It’s the perfect answer. Jessika knows the Jedi are mysterious, that they remain so hidden in the shadows, but with Rey, everything is black and white. She knows exactly what Rey wants and needs from her.

“Then hear mine, too,” Jessika says, tugging Rey close enough to feel her heart beat.

“Oh,” Rey says. “I most certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get a classic Star Wars line in there somewhere!
> 
> Title from The Smiths' "Asleep."


End file.
